


One Night At Babylon

by Frayach



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div><br/>The earth moves around the sun, the tides rise and fall, water is wet, and Brian Kinney rules Babylon.
            </blockquote>





	One Night At Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Like Virgil did for Dante, our intrepid narrator explains to his innocent cousin the secrets of Babylon. The gorgeous banner was made by Urugwaj.

Welcome to Babylon! Our little den of iniquity on the edge of the Midwest. Yeah, I know. The door charge is a bit steep, but it’s worth it. I’ll show you what I mean. See that guy over there? Actually, that’s a pretty stupid question, isn’t it? Of course you see him, probably the second you walked in, am I right? He certainly doesn’t blend in with the crowd. His name’s Brian Kinney. He practically lives here – hell, he practically owns the place, which you can imagine pisses off the real owner like no tomorrow. But Brian’s at least half the draw. Ban him and the Sap’ll lose three-quarters of his customers overnight. Keep an eye on Brian (as if you weren’t going to already); he’s pretty impressive. He goes to the backroom at least twice a night. Lots of guys I know wait back there for hours for the chance to blow him. He just walks in, leans against a wall, and a line forms. One of my friends had a button made: “I Blew Brian.” It was hilarious, and Brian didn’t seem to mind. He probably even got a kick out of it. He’s arrogant as hell; I’m serious. In fact he’s _beyond_ arrogant, but I guess if I could pull like he does, I would be too. Have I ever blown him? Shit, are you kidding me? Not likely. I’m not his type. He mostly goes for buff and brainless, and I’m neither. You, however . . . he likes guys from out-of-town. In fact, if it wasn’t for out-of-town guys, he’d have to fuck someone twice, and he doesn’t do second times. Well, that’s not entirely true. There’s a rumor he’s fucking some kid on a regular basis, which is totally weird. Brian’s a man’s man. It’s hard to picture him with a twink. Yeah, I know you’re a bit on the twinky-side yourself, but you’re not nearly as twinky as Brian’s kid, don’t (forgive the pun) get your hopes up too much. It’s Saturday. The kid’s here tonight – I saw him in the bathroom – which probably means Brian will dance with him at some point, and when he does, forget it. If he goes to the backroom, he’ll go with his boy toy. He’s the only one Brian will ass-fuck in public; for all us mere mortals, it’s blowjobs or nothing. And don’t expect reciprocation. I’ve never _ever_ seen – or even heard of him – blowing anyone. Better edge him or you won’t have time to make yourself come. He figures he doesn’t need to return the favor when so many guys will merely jerk him off and consider it a privilege. Shit, I’d agree to wear a paper bag over my head for the chance to make him come. Word has it he makes it worth your while; he’ll fuck your mouth until his dick sticks out the back of your head. Gross? Yeah, kinda. But I’m serious, well, metaphorically serious. Stop rolling your eyes, you know what I mean, butthead. *laughs and punches cousin in arm* 

Come on, let’s go upstairs. You get a better view of the dance floor from up there. See, there he is, by the bar. He’s always hanging out with those three same guys, which is weird coz none of them are even remotely hot. Well, no, that’s not entirely true. The one in orange vinyl pants; nobody with a brain would throw him out of bed in the morning without a meaningful good-bye, but Brian doesn’t go for his type at all. Plus, they’re friends. Apparently, Brian doesn’t fuck friends. Does he do boyfriends? Are you out of your mind? Why the hell would he need a boyfriend if he can have anyone he wants? Although, the twink tests my theory somewhat. Brian hangs out with him _and_ fucks him. I don’t know what’s up with that, I really don’t. Okay, the kid’s cute, and it’s obvious he doesn’t need to highlight his hair. But the only exceptional thing about his body is his ass, which, I’ll admit, gets a ten from the judges. Just wait; you see Brian keep glancing over at the door? I’m willing to bet he’s waiting for his kid. The only other guy he ever looks for like that is that guy over there. His name’s Michael. He’s nice but kinda boring. Brian’s always getting him into a headlock and giving him noogies. It’s like they regress or something in each other’s presence. I heard they were best friends in high school. Poor bastard. It’s clear he’s head over tit for Brian, but like I said: rumor has it Brian doesn’t fuck friends. He won’t even buy his tricks drinks, not even the ones he takes back to his place. You want to talk about a coveted invitation? I’ve heard he’ll fuck you at his loft more than once in one night – reportedly a _lot_ more than once. Yeah, he’s a top all right. Hard to imagine him on the receiving end . . . oh, check it out! There’s Brian’s boy-toy. Over there. Yeah, the one who looks like he’s fourteen. Oh, I forgot to tell you: I heard the ballsy kid actually asked Brian to his prom. Yeah, I know! His _fucking_ prom! Can you imagine? Of course, Brian turned him down, but can you imagine being a kid and asking someone like Brian Kinney to your fucking prom? He’s either got brass balls or a brass brain – probably both. Really? You saw Brian kissing him? Here, move over; I can’t see them. Oh, there they are. That’s not just kissing; that’s tongue fucking. Weird, isn’t it? Brian could have _anyone_ here, but it looks like the kid will be the lucky one to go home with him tonight. Again. He must give great head or something; it’s the only explanation. They might even fuck beforehand – you want to make the money you paid at the door worth it? Go to the backroom and watch them. I will say this: the kid’s one hot little fucker. Moans like a high-paid hustler. It’s hot as hell. Oh, look! They’re headed that way. Quick, go follow them. I’ll wait here and watch your shit. Why’d you bring a jacket anyway? It’s the middle of fucking May.

So, how was it? *laughs* You’re not the first guy to leave your splooge behind in Babylon’s backroom. Did you see them or is that a stupid question? From that stunned look on your face, I’ll bet you did. Hot, am I right? Yeah, I thought so. Did they fuck? I mean _actually_ fuck? Lucky guy! I wish I’d gone with you, but then again you’re my cousin, and that would just be weird, us jerking off in front of each other. Kinda like incest, you know? I feel weird enough as it is even thinking about it. Come on, details! Pants to mid-thigh? Awesome. Brian got the kid off? In front of everyone? No fucking way! I don’t believe it. Seriously though? Wow. I wonder if that’s the first time he’s done that. That damn twink’s set another new benchmark. Brian’s come-face is pretty hot, isn’t it? And he’s noisy too. You can hear him from across the room when he shoots . . . oh, hey there! Haven’t seen you for a while. Todd, this is my cousin. He’s visiting from Baltimore. Got an eyeful in the backroom just now. Brian and that twink . . . his name’s Justin, huh? Have you met him? Has his voice broke yet? *laughs* What? Sorry, the music’s too loud; I can’t hear you? Right, I know. Duh. How stupid do you think I am, Todd? I don’t go around calling the kid a twink. I don’t relish the idea of a pissed-off Brian Kinney getting all up in my face . . . unless it’s because he’s about to kiss me, of course. *laughs* Yeah, I know, right? Oh, I forgot. You blew him once, didn’t you? The other Todd gave you one of his buttons, didn’t he? *laughs* I forgot about that. Is Brian’s place as nice as guys say it is? Bed the size of Mississippi barge, huh? Why doesn’t that surprise me? Shit, you are one lucky bastard. Hey, it was good to see ya; cous and I need a drink or three. Oh shut up. It’s not _just_ because His Majesty is at the bar. We’re thirsty, and it just so happens the view’s not bad. 

Watch your step! Shit, another tweaker. God, there’re so many more than there used to be – at least it seems that way. I don’t know if you do any drugs. I keep clear of them, myself. Well, that’s not entirely true; I’ll do a couple tabs of E once in a while but only if I know the person who’s offering ‘em to me. Hey, check it out! There’s a spot free next to Brian & Co. Jesus, don’t stare, will ya? He can be a real asshole if he catches guys staring; and God forbid, don’t check out the twink! I, for one, value my limbs. I’ve heard Brian’s got a wicked streak of jealousy – forget the kid; even think twice before you hit on his friends. He must be a pain in the ass to hang out with. His friends are probably all praying he and the twink will hurry up and go home; I bet it’s hard to pull when you’ve got Brian Kinney glaring at your potential tricks. You’d think he was their Dad or something. *searches in pockets for wallet* Not that his friends seem to mind all _that_ much. Speaking of dads, I’ve heard Brian’s is a total asshole. The way he is, I wouldn’t be surprised if Brian has some daddy issues. Bullies usually do. I mean look at you *laughs* Just kidding. Your dad’s like the nicest guy ever. Taught me how to ride a bike. God, he’s beautiful . . . no, not your dad, butthead, Brian. Look at him. It’s like he rules the place, the way he leans back with his elbows on the bar and just watches. Listen, if we end up standing near him, for God’s sake don’t try to talk to him! He’ll either ignore you or say something shitty. I know from personal experience – hey, give me a break! It was the first night I came here; I didn’t know my ass from a rutabaga. Shit, did I leave my wallet in the car? Thank God, here it is. Whatdya want – beer? Shot? Cocktail? Hey, I’m talking to you, cous . . . *gapes*. Holy mother of God. That asshole! Sure, I’ll wait for you, you lucky bastard. All I can say is you better tell me all about it when we get home. Wow. No, I’m not mad. Jealous as hell, but not mad. Go ahead, have fun. *mumbles under breath* Bastard. Why can’t I be from out-of-town? *waves to cousin as Brian pulls him toward the backroom by the sleeve* Goddamn it.

God-fucking-damn-it.


End file.
